Release
by i-love-svu
Summary: Most of the time when people encountered Lady Heather, their reactions were generally not surprising. Some were scared, others excited, and even there were even a few who thought that they could turn the dominatrix into a submissive. Catherine's different


**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI.

**Author's Note: **I have fallen madly in love with Catherine/Lady Heather, seeing as both a romantic ship and a relationship. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Most of the time when people encountered Lady Heather, their reactions were generally not surprising. Some were scared, others excited, and even there were even a few who thought that they could turn the dominatrix into a submissive. Heather always had her responses prepared. She was gentle and patient with those who were frightened. The excited ones usually calmed down on their own, given a few minutes with her. And the last group, those who were convinced of such a heinous thing, were always taught a very valuable lesson.

Given this fact, Lady Heather was surprised when she met Catherine Willows. The strawberry blond CSI did not fall into any of the three categories that Heather usually sorted people into. Catherine was not overjoyed, nor intimidated. She was not under the false belief that Heather would become a submissive for her, if Catherine had been there with the intention of finding pleasure instead of investigating a murder. Catherine fell into a different class altogether, a group that Heather had yet to define.

"Can I ask you a question?" Catherine inquired as she paced Lady Heather's office. She paused periodically to observe a certain object, a mask or a magazine featuring an article on the ups and downs of being a professional dominatrix. Heather watched this woman's every move, her interest growing unquestionably. The way Catherine carried herself, proud and sure of her abilities, her intellect. She was sure of herself and not afraid to show that. How her fingers grazed a few of the different items that Heather had on display in her office seemed fascinating in a way that could not be described. This woman was so unlike anyone that Lady Heather had ever met, that the dominatrix felt a certain sense of nervousness that was very unfamiliar. Lady Heather had never encountered a person who was so genuinely interested in her line of work.

"Sure," Heather replied at once. She was not going to deny this woman anything within reason. That much had been decided early on. It was not everyday that someone entered Lady Heather's dominion and was such an obvious equal with the dominatrix. Their intelligence seemed to be the prevalent factor that the women had in common, but only time would reveal if that assumption was true or not.

Catherine had finally circled the entire room, and with nowhere else to go, she stopped in front of Lady Heather's large desk. She took a moment to get the phrasing right, and tucked a loose tendril of strawberry blond hair behind her ear as she spoke. "What's it like being a dominatrix?"

It was a question that Lady Heather had been anticipating all evening. She could see the questions in Catherine's eyes, those that could be construed as acceptable and a few that were undoubtedly to be saved for a later date. Almost as quickly as she had responded the first time, Lady Heather was quick to riposte. "It's exhilarating, to begin with."

Heather's gazed moved upward to meet Catherine's, and she held it until the strawberry blond finally looked away. "There is a certain high, of sorts, that comes with having that sort of power over another person. But this profession is not just about the power. It's so much more than that."

She left it at that, wondering if Catherine would want to know more. And sure enough, much to Heather's delight, Catherine was still curious. "More? How so?"

"It's a release," Heather said slowly, choosing her words wisely. Explaining the benefits of sadomasochism was never hard for the dominatrix, but the wording was not arriving very easily. "It acts as a bond between two people, no matter their relationship."

Catherine nodded smartly although she was still confused. She understood a part of it, but she was still wondering how using a flogger could possibly bond people. "It sounds… interesting," Catherine coughed, giving a half shrug at the last part of her statement.

A smile spread on Heather's face. "You are still uncertain." It was not a question, but a declaration. Heather did not need an answer from Catherine, she understood at once. The strawberry blond, startled by Heather's confidence, could only stare at the dominatrix in surprise.

"I do not have any appointments to attend," Heather raised one brow with a grin. "Would you like me to show you a few things? Attire, tools, how we take care of the wounds. I'm sure it would interest you."

Catherine did not have to think about the offer. She smiled at once, wordlessly accepting Heather's suggestion. "Perhaps then I could grasp this all," Catherine chuckled. She followed Heather from the office, and moved to the brunette's side once they were in the hall.

"Are there still clients here?" Catherine inquired. A well-timed scream echoed down the hall, answering her question before Heather had the chance.

"It's fine," Heather said, just above a whisper, as she noticed the strawberry blonde's wide eyes. "Just keep your voice down, and my pets will not bother you."

Catherine pulled herself from the state of shock with a nod of her head. "Yes, Mistress," She whispered, mostly to herself. She had meant it sarcastically, but Heather turned and smiled. Catherine felt her tension dissolve and the two entered a dark room to their right. The CSI watched as Heather turned a few lights on, making the room visible. She took a seat next to the brunette and accepted a thick, leather bound book when Heather handed to her. With a sigh, Catherine turned the first page. She simply wanted to spend more time with Heather. If that meant looking at aged books and learning the ways of the world of bondage, she thought with a grin, then that was perfectly fine.


End file.
